


A Supernatural Weekend

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel wins the chance to spend the weekend of a Supernatural Convention with Jared and Jensen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at SPN Fan Fiction so please be gentle with me...lol But I love both Jared and Jensen and I in fact know that there is no way something like this would actually happen...Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions and let me know if you like it or not...trust me it helps

Chapter 1

“Hello?” Mel answers her phone.

“Hi, this is Laura and I am calling in regards to your ticket purchase for the Supernatural Convention next weekend.” The voice on the phone said.

“Is there something wrong?” Mel asked worried.

“Oh no ma’am there is nothing wrong in fact I am here to let you know that you have been selected to spend the whole weekend with Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.” Laura said. 

“Umm, is this a joke, because if it is, it isn’t funny?” Mel said.

“Oh no ma’am no joke, Jared and Jensen wanted to select one lucky fan to spend the weekend with and ticket number 58754 was selected.” Laura replied.

Mel rushes over to her night stand and grabs her ticket and looks down in shock when she sees that her ticket number matches the numbers Laura had just said.

“Oh my god!” Mel exclaimed.

“I know ma’am it is very exciting, this is something new they wanted to try and congratulations on being the lucky fan.” She said.

“Oh, thank you Laura, and one more question, this is the whole weekend right not just one day?” Mel asked.

“Yes ma’am, someone will be calling you in a few days to go over the details with you.” Laura said.

“Ok, thank you so much!” Mel said.

“You are quite welcome Melissa, and I hope you have a blast.” Laura said.

They hung up and Mel squealed in excitement. She rushed to her computer to see if Helen was on and when she saw that she was for a few moments all she could say was “OMG OMG OMG!”

When Mel finally calmed down she told Helen everything and Helen told her to make damn sure to get every detail when she got back. Mel promised she would.

The days went by and she became more nervous, she didn’t know what to wear what to say and she thought a couple of times she was going to pass out from pure excitement.

A couple of days before she had to leave her phone rang again.

“Hello?” Mel said.

“Yes is this Melissa?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Yes it is.” Mel replied.

“Hey, this is Jared.” The voice said.

Mel froze and the phone dropped out of her hands.

“Hello, Melissa, you there?” Jared asked.

Mel started shaking as she picked the phone back up and put it to her ear.

“Yes, I am here.” Mel said nervously.

“There you are, so I hear you are the big contest winner, did Laura tell you someone would be calling?” Jared asked.

Mel nodded.

“Yyyes she did.” She squeaked out.

“But she didn’t tell you who was going to be calling?” Jared asked.

Mel shook her head.

“Nnno she didn’t.” Mel squeaked out.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you by calling you, and from your voice I can tell that you are, so do me a favor, take a deep breath and it will be alright, I am not going to bite.” Jared said.

Mel giggled at the last part and finally calmed down.

“Better?” Jared asked.

“Yes, much better thank you Jared.” Mel said.

“So Melissa, what will happen this weekend is, you will get to spend it with me and Jensen and even stay in the same hotel that we are.” Jared explained.

“Oh that is awesome!” Mel exclaimed.

“You will also get to meet Misha, Robert, Matt, Sebastian, Mark and Richard, just to name a few, but for the weekend you are mine and Jensen’s.” Jared laughed.

Mel giggled again as butterflies invaded her stomach.

“Oh that is awesome, I do love the show and I can’t wait.” Mel said.

“So I have to ask, are you a Dean, Sam or Castiel girl?” Jared asked.

Mel blushed, “I am a huge Sam girl.”

“Ah a woman after my own heart.” Jared said.

Mel’s heart did a summer salt and skipped a few beats after hearing that.

“Gen is one lucky woman.” Mel said.

“I am one lucky man to have her.” Jared said.

“Awwwww.” Mel said before her brain had time to stop her.

Jared laughed and Mel thought that was the sexiest laugh she had ever heard.

“Sorry about that, but you two really are great together.” Mel said.

“It’s alright hun, but she really is a great person.” Jared replied.

“I would love to one day meet her, but I am sure she can’t make it to the convention this time.” Mel said.

“No, Tom is sick and she is staying home with him.” Jared replied.

“Oh no, I hope he is going to be alright.” Mel said.

“Thank you babe, he will be.” Jared said.

They continued talking for what felt like hours until he had to go shoot a scene with Jensen.

“Well, tell Jensen I said hello and can’t wait to meet the both of you.” Mel said.

“I will sweetie, and we will have a great time this weekend.” Jared said with a hint of a sexy overtone.

Mel’s heart skipped a beat when she heard it and tried to figure out just what the hell that was. She couldn’t stop smiling as she hung up the phone and immediately went online to tell Helen what happened.

“Wait...what, you mean Jared actually called you?” Helen asked.

“Yes he did and he was so sweet and down to earth.” Mel replied.

“How long did you two talk for?” She asked.

“About an hour, but he said he had to go because he had to shoot a scene with Jensen.” Mel said.

“Wow, you are so lucky Mel, I can’t believe this actually is happening to you.” Helen said.

“Oh trust me I can’t believe it either.” Mel replied.

Mel started to type something when her phone rang.

“Ok, hold on the phone is ringing again.” Mel typed to Helen.

“Maybe it’s Jared calling you back.” Helen teased.

“Very funny.” Mel typed back.

She picked up the phone with her heart beating through her chest as she said, “Hello?”

“Hi is this Melissa?” The voice said.

“Yes it is, and who might this be?” Mel asked jokingly still typing to Helen.

“Hi Melissa, this is Jensen.” He said.

Mel’s heart stopped and all she could do is type OMG OMG OMG to Helen.

“What, what, what?” Helen typed out.

“I am talking to Jensen!” Mel typed to Helen.

“OMG WHAT!?!” Helen typed 

“Jensen fucking Ackles is on the phone with me right now!!” Mel typed to Helen.

“Well, talk to him I will be around, but I want details.” Helen typed.

“Ok, Ok.” Mel typed back.

Mel closed the screen so she could concentrate on Jensen.

“Hiii...I just talked to Jared not 30 minutes ago.” Mel said.

“I know, and he told me you said hi and we got through the scene we were shooting and asked him for your number so I could call you.” Jensen said.

“Oh wow, well thank you sir.” Mel said laughing nervously.

Jensen laughed at the sir part and Mel blushed. 

“So Melissa, did Jared tell you what all to expect this weekend?” Jensen asked.

“Yes he did, and I can’t wait.” Mel replied.

“Awesome, now there will be a limo to pick you up, did he tell you that?” Jensen asked.

Mel’s mouth dropped, “no he didn’t tell me that, that is friggen awesome!” 

Jensen laughed again and Mel thought it was hot.

“Well, Melissa it was a nice brief chat but we have another scene to shoot so we will see you in a few days.” Jensen said.

“Yeppers, you will.” Mel said.

Jensen laughed again, “Jared and I both look forward to it.” 

Mel’s breath hitched and giggled and wondered just what this weekend will bring.

Mel got off the phone and told Helen what happened and what she thought she heard in both of the boys’ voices. Helen again said wanted details and then said she had to go. 

Mel got off her computer and got to packing. The next 3 days went by so slowly. She tried to everything she could to make the time go by faster. 

Finally the day arrived and she was nervous.

The limo finally arrives at her house and she grabs her things and heads out. The limo driver meets her outside and puts her things in the trunk.

“Are you ready to go Melissa?” The limo driver asked.

“Oh yes I am, I can’t wait to meet Jared and Jensen, and plus this weekend is an early birthday present for me.” Mel replied.  
“Well, Happy early Birthday Melissa, now let me open the door for you and you climb on in.” The limo driver said.  
He opens the door and Mel, thanks him and climbs in. Mel gets settled in to her seat and then looks up and her mouth drops and she freezes to her spot, because sitting across from her is Jared and Jensen.

“Well, hello there Melissa.” Jared says.

Mel lifts up her arm and waves at them not being able to speak just yet.

“Awwwww, poor thing, she’s nervous.” Jensen said.

Mel nods her head slowly and blushes.

“And we have a blusher.” Jensen says laughing.

She blushes again as both Jared and Jensen go to sit on either side of her. She realizes that they have been on the road for a little bit and that the boys have moved to either side of her.

“So how are you doing?” Jared asked as he put his arm around her.

Mel looked from Jared to Jensen and back again and just continued to blush and let out a little giggle.

“Awwwww, that was so cute do it again.” Jared said chuckling.

Mel giggles again making both Jared and Jensen crack up laughing. She blushed and put her head in her hands. Jared and Jensen both took her hand and pulled them down and she looked at the both of them.

“No need to be embarrassed, it was cute.” Jared said.

Mel looks down as she notices they are both still holding her hands. She smiles warmly at the two men and relaxes.  
They ask her about her life and how she got into watching the show. She tells them that her best friend Helen got her into it and she fell in love with Sam to which made Jensen huff. 

She looked over at Jensen and smiled, “I do like Dean as well.”

Jensen smiled and she blushed a little thinking about all the Wincest stories she has written and read.

“Hey Jay, she is blushing again.” Jensen said chuckling.

“Why are you blushing again, is everything ok?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, everything is alright I was just thinking about something I have been writing a few days ago.” Mel says.

Jared and Jensen both looked at each other and then back down at Mel.

“What were you writing?” Jensen asked cautiously. 

“It wasn’t Destiel was it?” Jared asked poking fun at Jensen.

Jensen gave his best friend an evil glare and the both of them looked back down at Mel.

“Oh no...I don’t write that, I write more along the lines of Wincest.” Mel confesses wringing her hands together nervously.

“You know they’re brother right?” Jensen asked.

“They are two characters in a TV show, and its fun to write.” Mel replied.

“I do know the difference, and not that I am speaking badly about any of the other fans but I do know what is real and what isn’t.” Mel went on to say.

“Are you writing one now?” Jared asked.

“Yes, I am in the middle of writing one just a little stuck at the moment.” Mel replied.

“What is it about?” Jensen asked.

Mel whipped her head around to look at him shocked that he would actually ask her what Wincest story she is writing about and blushed a little.

“Ummm, Sam and Dean go to Vegas to gank a vengeful spirit.” Mel replied.

“I know there is more than just that in the story, its ok you can tell us.” Jared said putting his arm around her.

“Well, there is a hint of Destiel, but not too much and its quick but it’s mainly about the brothers.” Mel said.

“Sam and Dean are fighting their feelings for each other trying really hard not to give in since about 6 months prior Sam suggested they stop that part of their relationship but it is hard on them.” Mel went on.

“Wow, this sounds like a very good story, why did Sam suggest that?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t really get into that, but if I do put it in the story, then it will probably have to do with how they hunt and how their feelings for each other get in the way making both of them vulnerable.” Mel said.

Both men nodded their heads as if they understood what she was talking about.

“Ok, tell us more.” Jared said as he placed his other hand on Mel’s thigh.

“Well, the boys reach Vegas, and they both watch each other around the room both wishing they still had that part of their relationship and then Dean suggests they call Cas.” Mel continued.

“Well, Cas shows up and Sam says after Dean says “Cas I need you.” Sam says, “I remember when you use to need me....Anyway; Cas shows up and sees the way Dean and Cas look at each other and feels jealous and he goes out for a walk.” Mel continued.  
“Cas and Dean talk for a bit about certain things and they end up having a quickie, and then Sam comes back and Cas disappears leaving Dean naked in the bed. Then Sam sees a naked Dean and ends up taking care of business. Dean wakes up during this time and watches Sam and he can hear him calling out his name. So he knows that Sam isn’t fully over him yet and in his own little way is happy his little brother still wants him.” Mel said.

“Wow that is very good, I hope maybe one day we can read it.” Jensen said.

“Really?!?” Mel squeaks.

“Oh yes, we will give you our email addresses and when you are finished with it you email it to us, but we are going to trust you here and not give it out to anyone.” Jared said.

“Oh I would never do that, and yes I will send it to y’all if you like.” Mel said.

“Yes, we both do.” Jensen said.

Mel notices as she is telling them about her story just how much Jared’s hand has moved up her thigh and her heart beats faster. She looks down at his hand and then slowly up to his eyes and she smiles. Jared leans in and kisses her lips softly. After a few moments Jensen turns her head away from Jared to his face and kisses her a little bit harder than Jared did.  
After a few moments Jensen breaks the kiss leaving her breathless. When her scrambled brain finally registers what just happened she is able to speak.

“Wow, but ummm what about Gen and Deneel, I mean I don’t want them to get hurt by this in any way.” Mel says

“Oh it’s alright, they know this kind of thing happens a lot and they are very open to it.” Jared said.

“Yeah, seeing how Jared and I have done this a few times with each other, they are fine with it.” Jensen said smiling at Jared.

“Wait...what?!” Mel asked stunned.

“See there Jensen you let the cat out of the bag.” Jared said laughing.

“Well, I am she was going to find out sometime this weekend about us, and as long as she keeps it between the three of us I am sure she will be just fine.” Jensen said.

Mel nodded her head frantically as to say their secret is safe with her. 

Jared turns her head to face him and he leans in and kisses her more passionately this time. Her arms fall to her sides as he continues to kiss her and his hands start roaming up and she can feel another set of hands unbuttoning her shirt. She moans into Jared’s mouth as Jensen’s hands cup her breasts.

“Nice firm plump breasts, hey Jared, you gotta feel them.” Jensen stated.

Jared moved his hands down to her breasts and started to massage them making Mel moan as he trailed kisses down to her neck. Her breathing becomes erratic and her brain has pretty much said “see ya.” 

Jensen turns her head around and kisses her again making her whole body turn to jelly. With her brain pretty much flying away from her she can’t seem to utter a single word but she does get into the swing of things by placing her hand on Jared’s lap massaging his cock through his jeans.

“Plenty of time for that later babe, we do have all weekend, but for right now this is all about you.” Jared whispers in her ear sending shivers through her whole body.

Mel takes her hand off his lap and reaches up to touch that gorgeous head of hair. She strokes his hair with her fingers as both Jared and Jensen’s hands are reaching down the top of her pants and panties, sliding them down to her opening. She gasps at the contact and reaches up for Jensen’s hair as each man latches on to her breasts.

“Mmmmm.” Mel moans as their fingers reach inside her.

Jared starts moving his fingers in and out of her slowly while Jensen fingers her clit moving up and down and around.  
She can’t believe this is happening and doesn’t want it to end. She writhes beneath their fingers moaning into the air. Jared looks up at her through his eye lashes and trails kisses back up to her mouth. Jensen stays at her breast nibbling and licking her perked out nipple.

She can feel herself getting closer and closer to pure pleasure and she tries to think of other things so this will last a bit longer but realizes that when she can’t fight it anymore she almost comes apart at the seams with her mind shuttering orgasm.  
Her cries are muffled due to Jared’s mouth on hers only fuels the flames as they keep their hands on her clit and inside her. They rub and move in and out of her again and again and it feels wonderful but she isn’t sure if she is going to die right there from knowing who is giving this pleasure to her. 

All at once the fingers that was on her clit moves away and Jared has moved down to her neck by this time so she looks down in time to see Jensen kneeling in front of her and her pants and panties down to her ankles. She braces herself for what is about to happen and he doesn’t disappoint. 

“Jared, you gotta get down here and taste her, she tastes so sweet.” Jensen says.

“I will Jen, but I will let you have some fun with her for now.” Jared replied.

Jensen dives in licking and nibbling on her clit making her moan and writhe underneath him. Jared keeps her quiet by kissing her so the driver doesn’t hear her. Jensen inserts a finger inside her already soaking wet pussy and moves in and out faster and faster. Her body responds quickly and she knows it won’t be long before she explodes.

“Cum for him babe.” Jared whispers in her ear.

Her body responds in another mind shattering orgasm and she comes again and again crying out Jensen’s name.  
Jensen laps up her sweet juices before pulling her pants and panties back up smiling as he takes his place beside her again. She is spent and looks at both men before leaning into Jared and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She comes to about an hour later and sees she is still in the limo and still with Jensen and Jared smiling down at her.  
“Hey Jay, she’s awake.” Jensen said.

“Hey there sweetie, welcome back.” Jared said.

“How long was I out, and why did I fall asleep?” Mel asked.

“About an hour or so and well, we did kinda wear you out a little.” Jared replied.

She sat up in a panic and Jared grabbed her hand holding it in his, “its ok don’t worry you didn’t really miss anything.”

She looked out the window of the limo and noticed they were still driving. Jared followed her gaze and squeezed her hand.

“We will be going to the hotel first, so you and we have to drop off our things, Clif will be meeting us there.” Jensen said.  
Jensen took out his phone and called Clif. Mel looked over at Jared and smiled.

“Will we all be staying in the same room?” Mel asked.

“No, Jensen and I will be in one room and you will be right next door, it will have an adjoined door so you can come in whenever you like, and we can do the same.” Jared replied with a lust filled look in his eyes making Mel instantly wet.  
“Oh ok.” Mel said as her heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

Jensen got off the phone and turned back to Mel and Jared.

“We will head around to the back of the hotel and Clif will be waiting for us there.” Jensen said.

“Oh good, so Melissa we are almost to the hotel are you ready?” Jared asked.

“Yes I am and also you can call me Mel, all my friends do.” Mel replied smiling.

“Alright Mel, after we get all checked in, is there anything you would like to do before we head to the convention?” Jensen asked.

Mel blushed, “Well, that is a loaded question.” She said giggling.

Jensen winked at her making her breath hitch as Jared put his arm around her again.

“Hold up Jen, she is mine next, you had her earlier.” Jared said 

Mel’s heart started pounding making her squirm in her seat. Jared looked down at her with the hottest smile she had ever seen on him. Her mind started to wander thinking about the episode when Sam and Ruby hooked up and she could feel herself become wetter. 

“Mel, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Jared asked.

Mel just blushed and bit her lower lip as she squirmed in her seat trying to stifle a moan.

“Is she moaning?” Jensen asked.

“You know what Jen, I think she is.”Jared said grinning.

Mel snapped out of her thoughts looking at both men and giggled.

“Sorry about that, Jared just got my mind wandering and I didn’t mean for that moan to come out.” Mel said.

“And what was it that you were thinking about?” Jensen asked.

“Well, it might sound a little odd, but I was thinking about an episode.” Mel replied.

Both men laughed, “Which one?” Jared asked.

“I know what you did last summer.” Mel replied.

“Oh, I think I know what scene you were thinking of, and yes that was hot and a lot of fun.” Jared said.

“Oh yeah, maybe for you Jay, but I had to watch you “mess” that scene up several times and trust me when I say it wasn’t a good thing.” Jensen said.

“Yeah it was a lot of fun, but I think for our friend Mel here, it was a lot of fun to watch.” Jared said.

They looked back at Mel and she was grinning and nodding her head.

“See Jen, she enjoyed it.” Jared said.

“Yeah, because she is a Sam girl.” Jensen said.

“Hey Jensen, you know the few scenes you have done were hot as well, but us female fans do notice that you make love and take your time, while Sam is rough and oh so hot.” Mel said making herself blush again.

“Oh, you like how rough Sam is?” Jared asked.

“Oh my god yes!” Mel exclaimed.

“Interesting.” Jared said with a wicked look in his eyes.

“You know if you guys don’t stop with all the hot and sexy looks, I might just combust right here and now.” Mel said 

“Oh really?!” Jared and Jensen said in unison.

Mel looked at the both of them and laughed. 

“It looks like we will have to wait a little bit since we are almost at the hotel.” Jared said.

Mel stuck her bottom lip out and pouted and tried her puppy dog eyes on Jared. Jared chuckled and then leaned in and bit her bottom lip before all but devouring her mouth.

She was glad she was sitting down because after Jared broke the kiss she almost melted into the seat. 

“Now now Jay, wait till we get into our room, you don’t want to torture the poor girl.” Jensen said.

“I had an ex that did that, it was fun...got me so wound up until I couldn’t take it anymore and I pretty much begged for him to fuck me, and when he finally did the orgasm was so intense.” Mel said.

“Really!?” Jared asked and she could see the wheels in his head turning and she immediately knew she shouldn’t have said that.  
She nodded slowly and almost dreaded what she had gotten herself into.

“So what is it that he would do?” Jared asked as his hand started to go up her thigh slowly.

“Ummm, well, what you are doing right now is a start.” Mel said breathlessly.

Jared’s other hand started to move up her shirt skimming across her stomach up towards her breasts. Mel started to pant as he grabbed her left breast and started to massage it. 

“Then what?” Jared whispered as he nibbled on her neck.

“Well, I don’t think...Ahhh.” Mel moaned as Jensen reached down her pants and started fingering her clit slowly.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Jared continued to nibble on her neck.

“Mmmm.” Mel moaned as Jared kissed down and gently nibbled on her breast.

She could feel herself about to come, and the guys noticed it too because as quickly as it started it stopped. Mel let out a small whimper as the guys sat up in their seats and her eyes popped open and she had to adjust herself.  
She squirmed and tried hard to come down from the high that they put her in. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. The guys chuckled as she did it once more. When she had calmed down she noticed they had just reached the back of the hotel. Clif opened the door and all three of them climbed out of the limo and headed inside. 

“Hi Melissa, it’s nice to meet you, I hope you have a great weekend.” Clif said.

“Hi Clif, it’s nice to meet you as well, and it has so far.” Mel replied shaking his hand.

Clif leads them through the back door and to the service elevator and all three climbed into the elevator and ascended up to the 7th floor.

“Ummm, shouldn’t have we waited for...” Mel started to say but she was pushed up against the elevator wall by Jared.

She barely had time to catch her breath as his hands roamed all over her body and his lips crushing into hers. He lifted her hands above her head pinning them as he moved from her mouth to her neck biting it. She let out a loud moan and her body responded and she grinded against him. She could feel his errection against her hip. She heard Jensen clear his throat and Jared stopped leaving her wanting more. She let out a soft whine as she stood there frozen to the spot.

The elevator pinged on the 7th floor and she had to quickly gather her wits and walk with them to their rooms.  
She got to her door and looked at the guys and as they opened their door Jared turned and winked at her and then Jared and Jensen disappeared into their room. She opened the door to her room and walked in threw her bag down and fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling.

After laying there for a moment or two she figured she needed a cold shower after all that and started to head towards the bathroom. As she got to the bathroom door she felt two hands grab her around her waist and she yelped as she was turned around to see Jared staring at her with lust in his eyes.

“Going somewhere?” he asked.

“I was just about to go take a cold shower.” She whispered.

Jared shook his head, “Now why would you want to do that, I am not through with you just yet.” 

Mel’s heart leaped into her throat as Jared walked her over to the bed laying her down. She started to breathe heavily as Jared layed over her looking deeply into her eyes and she could swear at that moment he could see into her very soul. His hands started to skim slowly down her body as he pulled off her pants and panties.

“Mmmm.” She moaned as she closed her eyes.

He lowered himself down kissing every inch of her before reaching the opening of her thighs. She gasped at the contact as he kissed the apex of her thighs before spreading her lips and licking slowly on her clit.

Jared nibbled gently on her clit as he inserted two fingers inside her slowly moving them in and out. She gripped the sheets tightly and moaned as his fingers began to pick up speed.

“Oh god Jared, don’t stop please.” She begged.

She could almost feel him smiling as his fingers moved in and out of her faster and faster.

He gently blew on her clit making her writhe and wiggle beneath him.

“Stay still.” Jared whispered.

She moaned again as he latched on to her clit once more trailing circles around and around with his tongue.

“Oh god Jared, that feels so good please don’t stop!” She cried.

Jared’s fingers moved faster and faster inside her making her cry out again and again. Her inside walls started to tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close. He lifted his head looking up at her.

“Cum for me babe.” He whispered.

She fell apart crying out her orgasm, coming again and again as she screamed out his name.

“JARED!” She cried out as she came.

She was still feeling the after shocks when he climbed back up her body. He lifted her up taking off her shirt and bra tossing it aside. He then flipped her over and told her to prop herself up on her elbows.

“So you like it rough, then baby, I will give you rough.” Jared growled.

She shuttered with anticipation as he positioned himself behind her. She waited with baited breath for the impact and she didn’t have to wait long. 

“AHHH!” She cried out as he slammed into her already soaking wet pussy pounding over and over again.

She could feel someone else in the room and looked over to find Jensen with his pants around his ankles waddling towards her. He got to where her head was with his cock in his hands and was lightly stroking it.   
She didn’t have to be told what to do so with one hand she grabbed it and took it into her mouth and started to suck, bobbing her head in and out.

“MMMMM!” Jensen moaned.

Jared smacked her ass making her moan sending vibrations throughout Jensen’s body making him gasp.

“Hey Jay, do that again, that felt good.” Jensen moaned.

Jared smacked her ass again and when Mel moaned again it almost made Jensen come on the spot.

Jared pounded and pounded as Mel took all of Jensen’s cock into her mouth and sucked harder and harder.

“Dude, slow down a little, I want to last a little longer.” Jensen growled.

“Sorry Jay, I will try, but she is just so tight and she feels so good.” Jared groaned.

Jared could feel her walls start to close in around his cock and he slowed down. Mel continued to suck off Jensen like her life depended on it.

“Oh god Jay, I’m gonna come.” Jensen moaned.

Mel sucked a little faster and harder until Jensen found his release coming hard into her mouth as she swallowed every last drop.  
Jensen stumbled back into a chair and tried to control his breathing.

“Oh my god Mel, that was great!” Jensen whispered.

Mel opened her eyes briefly and smiled before closing them again.

“Cum for me Mel.” Jared growled.

A few more hard thrusts from Jared and she felt like she was going to black out as she came again and again screaming out her orgasm.

Jared pumped a few more times before he found his own release grunting and growling until he collapsed next to her on the bed.

All three of them stayed where they were for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Mel was the first to finally make it to her feet as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Jared and Jensen stayed there until they heard the shower running and then they took their leave and went back into their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Mel gets out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she goes out to the room. When she sees that the guys have gone back to their room she wonders briefly what they are doing but quickly shakes it off and gets ready to leave.

She sits down on the bed and lets out a sigh. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever think that all this would happen to her. She is so happy that it is but wonders if maybe the guys have done this sort of thing before. Worst of all she thinks about their wives and if they are really alright with this. She knows that some married couples have an open relationship and she knows she has had a few in the past with a couple of ex’s but if Daneel and Gen know that at the end of the day that the guys would always come back to them and they are alright with this then she shouldn’t feel guilty.

She is finishing getting ready when she hears a knock at the adjoining door.

“Come in!” She shouts.

Jared and Jensen come walking in wearing slacks and some button down shirts. She looks at what she is wearing and wonders if she is a little underdressed.

“Wow don’t you guys look spiffy.” Mel says giggling.

“Why thank you Mel.” Jared replies.

“But I feel a little underdressed, should I change?” Mel asked.

“Oh no hun, you’re fine, we are about to head over to the venue and then afterwards we are all going out to dinner, you look very nice.” Jared said.

“We?” Mel asked. 

 

“Yeah, after we hit up the con and do some autographs, us three along with Mark, Sebastian, Misha, and Richard, are going out to dinner.” Jensen replied.

“Oh, awesome!” Mel exclaimed.

“So are you ready?” Jensen asked.

“Yeppers, I sure am, let’s go!” Mel said.

Jared and Jensen each hold out their arm and Mel takes it as they walk through the hall way and into the waiting elevator. Mel blushes and lets out a small giggle as they get in and the doors close.  
“Everything alright Mel?” Jared asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m good.” Mel replied with a giggle.

“What are you thinking about?” Jared asked.

“Just earlier when we were on our way up.” Mel giggled.

“Oh yeah, well, maybe if you’re lucky that will happen again later.” Jared whispered.

Mel’s heart jumped and she had to grab ahold of the bar behind her to keep her legs from going out on her. She let out the breath she had been holding and looked up at Jared and in that instant wished she didn’t. She saw the dark look in his eyes and the smile on his face that made her wet instantly. She shifted from one foot to the other as she heard both Jared and Jensen chuckle.

“Hey not fair!” Mel said playfully hitting Jared’s arm.

“Hey, you were the one that said you love to be tortured, and baby there will be more of it.” Jared said.

“Oh my.” She whispered just as they made it to the first floor and an awaiting Clif.

“Hey Clif!” Mel said as the doors dinged open.

“Hey Mel, nice to see you again.” Clif replied.

“You too.” Mel said.

Clif followed the guys and Mel into the awaiting car. He got into the drivers seat and they headed to the venue.  
She looked out the window as Clif drove them and let her mind wander a bit. She felt so blessed to be in this moment and still can’t believe that this is happening to her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jensen asked.

She blinked and looked over at Jensen and smiled, “Just thinking.”

“Whatcha thinking about?” He asked.

“Just how I still can’t believe this is all happening to me, this is like an ultimate dream come true and I feel so blessed to be here with you two.” Mel replied.

“Oh trust us sweetie, this is real, and we are happy that you are happy and we hope that we can make this a very memorable weekend for you.” Jensen said.

“Oh you already have, even if sex wasn’t involved, it would still be a very great weekend.” Mel said.

“Well, we are glad you are already having a great time, and there is more of it to come.” Jared said.

“Great, I just hope y’all don’t wear me out too quickly.” Mel said chuckling.

“We won’t, you have nothing to worry about.” Jared said.

She smiled at both of them just as the car came to a stop. 

“We’re here guys.” Clif said.

They all looked around and got out of the car and headed inside. Mel stayed very close to Clif to give Jensen and Jared some time with the fans that were waiting to see them. Clif kept a close eye on the boys along with her and she felt very safe with him. She watched as the boys worked their magic with the fans and how much the fans really adored the boys.   
They make it to the green room backstage and Mel is sitting there watching the boys interact with each other. She sits back on the couch relaxing when there is a knock at the door. She hears Jensen tell whoever is there to come in and in walks Sebastian Roche and Mark Sheppard and she instantly feels a little nervous.

“Hey Sebastian, hey Mark.” Jared says.

“Hey guys, we heard you two were here.” Mark said.

Mel stands up and walks over to stand beside Jared. Jared looks down smiling.

“Hey guys this is Mel, she was the one that won the contest to spend the weekend with Jensen and myself.” Jared announced.

Mel smiled and stuck her hand out to shake theirs when Sebastian grabbed her and gave her a huge hug.

“Nice to meet you Mel.” Sebastian said.

“You too.” Mel said quietly.

“Hello Darling.” Mark said taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

Mel giggled and blushed, “Hi.”

“And there she goes again.” Jensen said chuckling.

“Oh that was so cute!” Sebastian said.

Mel giggled again and they all chuckled.

“Yeah she does that when she gets nervous, but she will be fine soon.” Jared said.

“Cool, just wait till Misha gets a load of her, he will have fun.” Mark said.

Mel looked around and became worried, “is there something I need to worry about?”

“Oh no Mel, Misha will just love the giggle as well is all, he is harmless.” Mark said.

She let out a sigh of relief and sat back down.

“So you two go on soon?” Jared asked.

“Yeah we should be going on in about 10 minutes.” Mark said.

“We will be back stage to listen to you two.” Jensen said.

“Will Mel be with you two?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, and she will be joining us for dinner tonight as well.” Jared said.

“Oh cool, so has she met Robert and Richard yet?” Mark asked.

“Not yet, you two are the first ones.” Jensen said.

“Oh good, ah well they are playing our song so we best get going, Mel it was nice to meet you and can’t wait to see you later.” Mark said.

“Yes very nice to meet you Mel and I hope you are having fun with these two.” Sebastian said.

“Oh I am, I am having a blast and I can’t wait for dinner tonight.” Mel said.

Mark and Sebastian left and she could hear the cheers from the crowd as they took the stage. Jared, Jensen and Mel went backstage to a monitor and watched from back there. She laughed all through the panel and when she wasn’t looking both Jared and Jensen watched her laughing and how intensely she was paying attention. 

“Hey watch this.” Jensen said.

He went out and crashed Mark and Sebastian’s panel making all the fandom go nuts. She laughed at how they all interacted with each other. She even watched as Jared watched the monitor with a look of pride watching his friend have fun and it warmed her heart.

After the panel was over the boys had to go sign some autographs so she waited on the side and just watched how they interacted with the fans and with each other. She did take note that sometimes Jared’s hand would go under the table and lovingly touch Jensen’s knee. She got lost in the moment until she felt someone behind her.

“Having fun?” The voice asked.

She turned around and found Richard behind her smiling and her heart jumped.

“Oh hey Richard, yes I am having a blast.” Mel replied.

“That’s great, they are awesome aren’t they?” He asked.

“Yes they are, I could just sit and watch them all day long.” She said.

“Yeah I have heard that before, they are just so fun to watch.” Richard said.

She nodded her head as she just stared at Jared smiling.

“You must be Mel, I have heard you were around, you know no one knows that you won this thing.” Richard said.

“What do you mean?” Mel asked.

“The fans, they don’t know about this, we wanted to try this out and see how well it would work, and I must say it’s going very well so far.” He said.

“Oh ok cool.” Mel said.

“Well Mel, I hope to see you at dinner tonight, I have to run, Misha’s panel is coming up and I have to do the intro.” He said.

“Oh yeah I will be there, It was great to meet you, and I wish you would come back on the show.” She said giving him a hug.  
“I know, and maybe you will one day.” He said hugging her back.

She watched him walk away and then turned back to watch Jared and Jensen. 

A little while later Jared and Jensen came back to the backstage area where Mel was. She was standing there watching Misha do his panel and laughing her ass off.

“So, how’s our boy doing?” Jared asked.

“So far great, I am just glad no one has come up with a Destiel question yet.” Mel replied.

“Great, he knows better than to answer those.” Jensen said.

Mel and Jared looked at each other and then back to the monitor.

“Watch this!” Jared said.

Mel and Jensen watched as Jared crashed Misha’s panel making the fandom go nuts.

Mel watched Jensen watching his two friends on the monitor and how intently he watched Jared. She thought to herself how wonderful it would be to get to watch them. She then blushed and shook it out of her head before Jensen saw her.   
After the panel Misha came backstage and introduced himself to Mel.

Mel smiled and giggled which made Misha egg her on to giggle a few more times before Jared told him to stop.

“Nice to meet you Mel, sorry about that.” Misha said.

“Oh nice to meet you as well Misha.” Mel said.

“So guys where are we going for dinner tonight?” Misha asked.

“Probably to a steak house or something.” Jared said.

“The man loves his steak.” Misha said.

“Oh I do too.” Mel chimed in.

“Really?” Jared asked.

“Yes, it has to be rare though.” Mel said.

“A woman after my own heart.” Jared said making Mel blush again.

“Does she do that often?” Misha asked 

“Sometimes, yes but after meeting all of us she will stop, she just isn’t use to all of us yet.” Jensen said.

“He’s right.” Mel said.

“Ok, so I will meet you guys there.” Misha said.

“Alright Misha, see ya.” Jared said.

Mel and the guys went to meet up with Clif. He took them out to the car and they headed out to the restaurant.   
When they got there Mark and Richard were already there. Mel sat next to Jared and Jensen sat on the other side of Jared. Mark was next to Jensen and Richard was next to him. A few moments later Misha and Sebastian came in. Misha sat next to Mel and Sebastian sat next to him. She smiled at Misha and gave him a big hug as he sat down.

“You know Misha, my best friend Helen is a huge Cas girl.” Mel said

“Really and where is your friend?” Misha asked.

“In Sweden, wait what time is it?” She asked.

“It’s about 5pm.” Misha said.

Mel took her phone out and made sure the wifi was on. She turned on Skype and put her camera on. 

“Hey wifey.” Helen said.

Everyone else looked at Mel and she smiled, “Hey wifey.”

“What are you doing Skypeing with me when you should be hanging out with J2?” Helen asked.

Mel turned her phone around, “Say hi everyone.”

Everyone waved and said “Hey Helen.” 

“Holy shit Mel, who all is there.” Helen asked.

Mel went through who all was there and then said hold on. She gave her phone to Misha and said to Helen, “Here talk to Misha.”   
She watched as her best friend fumbled through her words while she talked to Misha. Jared leaned over and kissed Mel on her cheek.

“What was that for?” Mel asked.

“Just because, and you really are a great person.” Jared said.

Mel smiled, “Thank you, you know you are too.” 

“She had to go.” Misha said giving Mel her phone back.

“Awwwww and I didn’t get to tell her good bye.” Mel said.

“She said something about it was past her bed time.” Misha said.

Mel laughed knowing exactly what that meant. After a while she was listening to the guys talk. They were telling her stories about being on set and all the pranks Jared and Jensen have pulled on just about everyone. She felt so happy being there with all of them and didn’t want this weekend to go by so quickly. She knew she had to go back on Monday and back to her own life. 

“I will be right back; I need to go use the rest room.” Mel said.

She stood up and so did all of the guys. She smiled at the gesture and just couldn’t believe they were all so awesome. She walked into the restroom and did what she needed to. As she was washing her hands she heard the door open, shut then heard it lock. She turned around and saw that she wasn’t alone but that Jensen had sneaked his way in.

“You know this is the ladies restroom Jen.” Mel said.

“Oh, yes I know.” He said and she could see the lust and hunger in his eyes.

“Sooo, you wanted to talk to me about something?” Mel asked nervously.

“Something like that.” Jensen said.

He sauntered over to her and she backed up as far as she could go before the wall stopped her.

She watched at Jensen slid up to her and placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with passionate hunger making her knees weak. He broke the kiss leaving them both gasping for air. He stared into her eyes as his hands slowly moved her skirt up and moved her panties off to the side. She gasped at the contact as her heart started beating 90 miles a minute. She reached down and unzipped his pants, lowering them and his boxers down. Jensen then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her making her moan.

“You have to be quiet.” He growled.

She nodded as he started to move inside her making her squeeze her eyes shut and bury her head into his neck.

“Oh babe you are so tight.” Jensen growled.

Mel moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her faster and harder.

“Yessss.” She hissed trying hard to keep quiet.

In and out he pounded faster and faster as she tried her best to make as less noise as possible.

“Oh god Jensen, fuck me.” She moaned.

 

Jensen pounded harder and harder and she wasn’t sure if she could last that much longer. She could tell she was getting close.

“Cum for me Mel.” Jensen grunted.

As if on cue she let herself go and she came again and again and she tried to be as quiet as she could. Jensen thrusted into her a few more times before finding his own release growling into her ear as he came.

They were both trying to catch their breath as they were straightening out their clothes. 

“I’ll see you out there.” Jensen said as he unlocked the door.

She watched him peak out to see if anyone was out there and then he slipped out and went back to the table. She checked herself in the mirror and made sure she looked presentable and then she headed back to the table.

The rest of the meal the guys sat around and continued talking about life on the set, and who was doing panel’s tomorrow.

“So Matt, and Mark are doing one tomorrow?” She heard Misha ask.

“Yeah daddy Winchester and Lucifer together talking, how funny is that.” Jared chuckled.

Mel was thrilled she would get to meet Mark, after all he was in another show she liked. She couldn’t wait to meet the both of them.

 

After a few more drinks and stories Misha, Mark, and Richard all took their leave and headed back to their hotel. Sebastian left a few moments later and then Jared, Jensen and Mel all left and went back to the hotel.

“So did you enjoy that quickie Mel?” Jared asked.

Mel looked from Jared to Jensen, “You knew about that?”

“It was his idea.” Jensen said.

“Well, yes I did, it was very hot.” Mel said and let out a yawn.

“You look beat Mel.” Jared said smiling.

“No...not...tired.” She yawned again.

“Yes sweetie, you are.” Jensen said as she laid her head on Jared’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why I am.” Mel said sleepily.

“I do, and it’s ok, you have had a long day.” Jared said.

They get back to the hotel and Clif carries her into her room and lays her down on the bed. Jared and Jensen come in to tell her good night and kiss her cheek.

“Don’t go Jared.” Mel says yawning.

“Do you mind Jen?” Jared asked Jensen.

“No Jay not at all, stay with her she wants you to, I will be alright I have to call Daneel anyway before JJ goes to sleep.” Jensen said.

“Ok Mel, I will stay, scoot over.” Jared says.

He climbs in beside Mel and stays with her stroking his fingers through her hair. She snuggles in beside him and drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mel wakes up and smiles seeing that Jared is still there. She stretches out and has an idea. She takes her hand sneaking it under the covers and starts to lightly stroke his cock. She watches his movements as his head turns slightly and he lets out a soft moan. She starts to go a little faster and his body bows a little as he moans a little more. She continues to stroke him up and down while watching his face. 

“Good Morning to me.” Jared says sleepily.

“Good Morning.” Mel says and stops moving her hand.

“I didn’t tell you that you could stop.” Jared says moving her hand back.

“I know but it will have to wait a few moments.” Mel whispered.

Just as she went to get up Jared grabbed her and pinned her to the bed with her hands above her. He started moving his hips and kissing her hungrily. 

“Good Morning sleepy...” Jensen came in and stopped mid sentence when he saw the scene before him.

Jared broke the kiss and they both looked over at Jensen, “Good Morning.” Mel and Jared said in unison.

Jensen looked at the both of them in his signature Dean “really” look making both of them laugh.

“Come on Jen, there is room for one more.” Mel said.

“Yeah Jensen, cum join us.” Jared said 

Jensen made his way to the bed and layed down next to them. Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen hungrily. Mel’s jaw dropped, she didn’t think she would ever get to finally see this. She scooted out of the way and sat down in a near by chair.  
Jensen returned the kiss running his fingers through Jared’s hair. She could see them grinding against each other with wanton desire. They both seemed to be so in sync with each other. Jared made his way down Jensen’s body trailing kisses until he reached his hips. Jared threw the covers off of them as he placed his mouth on the tip of Jensen’s cock making Jensen throw his head back and running his fingers through Jared’s hair.

Mel couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. 

“This is so fucking hot.” She thought to herself.

She thought about grabbing her phone and taking video of this, but decided against it. She didn’t want it falling into the wrong hands and they trusted her. 

“Oh god Jared, don’t stop!” Jensen growled snapping Mel out of her thoughts.

Jared bobbed his head up and down faster and faster making Jensen buck and writhe beneath him. Jared takes his hand and inserts a finger into Jensen’s ass and slowly starts to move in and out opening him up.

“Mmmm.” Jensen moaned.

Mel sits in her chair trying hard to keep still; she is getting so wet just watching the two of them.

“Oh Jared, I’m gonna cum!” Jensen moaned.

Jared sped up moving his fingers inside Jensen, it didn’t take long before Jensen came crying out his orgasm and Jared taking every single drop of his release.

Jared climbed back up Jensen’s body kissing every inch of him. When he gets back to Jensen’s lips he kisses him hard and needing. 

“I have an idea, how about you fuck me, while I fuck Mel.” Jared whispered to Jensen.

Jared looked down at Jensen and Jensen nodded. Jared got off of Jensen and looked over at Mel smiling, “come here babe.” Mel slowly got up and walked over to the bed. Jared pulled her down and had her get on her knees. Her heart started beating faster as Jared positioned himself behind her. She looked back to see Jensen getting behind Jared just as Jared slammed inside her making her cry out. Jensen lubed himself up and slowly eased his way into Jared. Jared moaned and Mel swore to herself that was the sexiest sound she ever heard.

Jared and Jensen moved in sync with each other. Jared moved quickly in and out of Mel thrusting harder and harder with each thrust. Jensen started pounding Jared’s ass hard and fast. The room was a mix of groans, grunts, and moans. Mel knew if Jared kept this pace up it wouldn’t take her long before she exploded.

“Oh Jensen, fuck me harder!” Jared growled.

Mel could tell she wouldn’t last too much longer. 

“Cum for me babe.” Jared whispered in her ear.

As if on cue she exploded crying out her orgasm again and again. 

“JARED!” She cried.

Jared found his own release a moment or two later as both he and Jensen found their release together. They all collapsed on the bed panting and trying to catch their breath. She looked over at the two men in her bed and smiled warmly at them and thought she was in heaven. 

“I am so happy they let me share this moment with them.” She thought to herself.

After a moment or two of lying there, they finally caught their breath and figured out they needed to start the day. Just as they were getting up Jared’s phone rang.

“Hey Clif what’s up?” Jared answered.

“Ok we will be down in about 30 minutes.” Jared said.

“See ya then.” He said as he hung up the phone.

“I gather that was Clif and we have 30 minutes to get ready?” Mel said laughing.

Jared nodded and he and Jensen quickly disappeared into their room leaving Mel to get dressed and wonder what interesting things lie ahead today.

With 2 minutes left to spare they were down there waiting for Clif who arrived a minute later. They all climbed into the SUV and headed over to the venue. They arrived and went to the green room where they were all talking about where they might head to dinner that night when the door opened and in walked Rob, Matt, and Mark.

“Hey guys, how long till your panel starts?” Jared asked.

“About 10 minutes, we heard y’all had a friend with you and wanted to meet her.” Rob said.

Mel stood up and gave a hug to Matt, Rob and Mark.

“Nice to meet y’all.” Mel said.

“Nice to meet you too Mel.” They all said.

Mel looked at Mark, “I loved you in Being Human as well, you do play a really good bad guy, and I liked Bishop and was upset when he left.” 

“Thank you Mel, I had a lot of fun on that show, and Supernatural, I am so glad you liked it.” Mark said.

They all sat and talked for a little bit longer before the guys had to go do their panel. Mel, Jensen and Jared went backstage to watch and were blown away at the questions and general goofiness of Matt and Mark.

Mel looked at the guys just in time to see them walk out and surprise everyone by crashing the panel. She still was in awe of just how sweet and down to earth everyone was and she indeed felt like part of a family.

When they got backstage they hugged Mel once more before going to their photo ops and Mel watched as Jensen and Jared stayed out there cutting up with Rob and Richard and Jensen even sang a little. Before they left Jared and Jensen got on the mics.

“We do have a surprise for all of you guys that will be at mine and Jensen’s panel tomorrow.” Jared said.

Mel wondered who that could be and waited for Jared to continue. When he said, “I know it will be a tease, but you will have to wait.” 

Jared laughed and walked backstage to where Mel was. He threw his arm around her and Mel looked up smiling.

“So who is it?” Mel asked.

“You my dear are going to have to wait like the rest; you are in the audience during this panel but will be front row center so we can watch you.” Jared said.

“Come on Jared, please tell me.” Mel pleaded.

“Tell her what?” Jensen asked.

“The surprise for tomorrow.” Jared said.

“Oh, no but you won’t have to wait till tomorrow to find out, you will find out at dinner tonight.” Jensen said.

“Oh are they going to be there?” Jared asked.

“Yep, they are.” Jensen replied.

“Come on guys; tell me please, I am begging you here.” Mel pleaded again.

“Nope, you will have to wait.” Jared said.

Mel stuck her bottom lip out and did her best puppy dog eyes she could.

Jared took full opportunity and leaned down and gently bit her lip before kissing her softly, “not going to work on me babe.” 

Mel rolled her eyes and finally said, “Oh alright.”

Jared, Jensen and Mel headed out to the car and went back to the hotel to change clothes for the night.

Mel took a long shower, and when she got out Jensen was in her room sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a smile.

“Ummm, did Jared put you up to this again?” Mel asked.

“Yes, I sure did, and this time I get to watch.” Jared said.

Mel just stood there frozen as Jensen sauntered over to her. She watched him in what felt like slow motion to get to her. When he reached her he leaned down and kissed her softly with both hands on either side of her face. She moaned softly into his mouth as her hands were still holding on to her towel. Jensen broke the kiss and took a step back, he reached out and unfolded the towel that was around her exposing her body as the towel dropped to the floor.

“You have such a beautiful body Mel.” Jensen whispered.

“She sure does Jen.” Jared said.

Mel blushed and looked down but Jensen caught her chin with his finger and pushed her head back up. He turned her around so she was facing Jared as he wrapped his arms around her cupping her breasts with his hands massaging them. Her head went back against his chest and he leaned down kissing her neck. She moaned as she started to close her eyes.

“Don’t close your eyes; I want you to watch Jared watch us.” Jensen whispered.

Mel opened her eyes and looked at Jared as he watched them his cock semi hard but starting to grow in his hands.  
Jensen lowered one of his hands down past her stomach to her opening, she tried hard not to close her eyes as she watched Jared start stroking his cock. She bit her lower lip and moaned as Jensen’s fingers slid inside of her soaking wet pussy. She watched as Jared started to stroke his cock faster and faster as he watched the two of them. 

“Mmmm.” She moaned.

“That feel good baby?” Jensen whispered.

“Yes baby.” Mel moaned.

Jensen worked his fingers faster and faster inside her as she watched Jared stroke faster and faster.

“Keep your eyes open; watch him stroke his cock for you.” Jensen whispered.

She wanted to keep her eyes open and watch Jared but this was so intense she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep them open. She could feel her body building up and she knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Cum for me baby.” Jensen growled.

“OH GOD!” Mel screamed as both her and Jared came.

Jensen moved Mel over to the bed where Jared laid there. 

She wondered when he got there but that quickly left her mind because Jensen had bent her over and she was face to face with Jared’s cock. She reached down and grabbed his cock and started sucking on the tip. He let out a moan as Jensen eased himself inside her.

“You know how she likes it Jen.” Jared growled.

Mel waited for impact and when it came she cried out as her hand continued to stroke Jared off.

“That feel good baby?” Jensen groaned.

“Yes baby.” Mel moaned.

Jensen continued to pound and pound away as she sucked on Jared’s cock, taking him all in. Jared moaned and writhed beneath her as she started to suck faster and faster.

Jensen smacked her ass and she moaned into Jared’s cock making him shutter and almost come instantly. 

“Dude, that was hot.” Jared said.

Jensen did it again and the moment she moaned there was no warning, Jared shot his load making Mel gag for a moment before she was able to get it all down. She followed closely behind screaming out her orgasm, as Jensen found his own release.

A few hours later they all got dressed and headed out to dinner. Mel wondered who the surprise was and kept asking from the time they got dressed, to the elevator, and several times in the car. The boys wouldn’t let up and she tried to pout again but that just caused Jared to bite her lip again. She finally relented and waited till they got to the restaurant.

They got seated and she had her back to the door. She never liked having her back to any door, so she was quite uncomfortable. She kept looking behind her at everyone else.

“What’s wrong Mel?” Jared asked.

“I hate having my back to a door, it makes me so uncomfortable.” Mel replied.

“It’s ok we are here and no one is going to come up behind you and scare you.” Jared said smiling.

“Then why are you smiling?” Mel asked.

“Because our guests of honor are here.” Jensen chimed in.


	5. Chapter 5

Mel turned around and she was shocked to see Jeffery Dean Morgan and Jim Beaver. Jensen and Jared both laughed as Mel just sat there staring at the two men.

“I see you have a guest.” Jim said.

 

“Yeah, we are trying out this contest to spend a weekend of a convention with a lucky fan and so far it works.” Jared said.

Mel started to stand up slowly while trying to gather her wits so she doesn’t embarrass herself.

“Hi, I’m Melissa, but my friends call me Mel.” She squeaked out.

“Hi Mel.” Jeffery said shaking her hand.

“Hi there Mel.” Jim said also shaking her hand.

She turned to look at Jensen and Jared and they are winking at her.

“So this is your big surprise?” Mel asked.

They nodded and she turned back around to Jim and Jeff.

“Well, I gotta say, the fandom is going to love this.” Mel said.

“They better, and don’t go spilling the secret either Mel.” Jared said winking.

“Oh I would never do that.” Mel replied.

They all sat down with Jim sitting to Mel’s right and Jeff sitting on her left. She looked over at Jim, “I sure do miss you on the show, and I love it when you and the boys were together.”

“Thank you Mel, well you just never know what will happen in the future, someone always comes back.” Jim said.  
Mel nodded and looked down at her menu, “What’s good here?”

She finally figured out what she had wanted by the time the waiter came back around and they all ordered.

Mel turned to Jeffery, “I do miss you on the show as well, you kept the boys in line she turned and winked at Jared and Jensen, but I also loved you as Denny in Grey’s Anatomy.” 

“Well, like Jim said, you never know what will happen, and thank you I loved playing that part.” Jeffery said.

“I hope so, I started watching the show a year ago and binged watched it till I was all caught up, that took about 2 months, only because I waited a year between seasons 1 and 2 because I was watching other things as well, but I managed to finish the day before the 10th season started.” Mel said.

The guys laughed as the waiter came with their food. They all eat their food and after sat around talking and telling Mel more stories about being on set. She sat there lost in all the stories between Jeffery, Jim, Jared and Jensen. She glanced at her watch once and time seemed to have flown by. The boys noticed and nodded.

“I hate to break this up, but we have to get back, we got a long day tomorrow and have to get our beauty rest.” Jared said laughing.

Mel giggled and Jeffery and Jim stood up with Mel gave her a big hug and they left. Mel, Jared and Jensen followed close behind as Clif came around with the car.

Mel was yawning as they got to the elevator.

“You are worn out aren’t you?” Jared asked.

“No...not at all.” Mel said yawning again.

“She is Jay; she can barely keep her eyes open.” Jensen said.

Mel shook her head as she leaned back against the railing of the elevator.

Jared winked at Jensen and they both were on each side of her. She glanced at the both of them without moving her head. 

“What are you two planning?” Mel asked.

“Oh nothing.” Jensen said chuckling.

She turned to look at Jensen to say something when the doors pinged and Jared lifted her over his shoulder making her yelp as he carried her to their room and tossing her onto the bed. Before she had time to say anything Jensen’s lips crushed hers as if he was devouring her mouth.

Jared came on the other side of her and pulled down her pants and panties as he spread her legs open wide before he plunged into her opening licking, sucking and nibbling her clit. 

“Mmmm.” She moaned as Jensen moved from her lips to her neck sucking and nibbling making her writhe and moan.

“Oh god Jared, don’t stop.” Mel begged.

She could almost feel Jared smiling as he did some trick with his tongue that she had never felt before and it almost made her jump off of the bed. She grabbed the sheets underneath her and tossed her head back crying out as Jared did it again and again.

“FUCK!” She cried out.

“Hey Jay, I think she likes that.” Jensen whispered.

Jared inserted two fingers into her soaking wet pussy right at the same time he did his little trick again and she all but came on the spot.

“Hold her down Jen.” Jared whispered. 

She opened her eyes and tried to speak but nothing would come out and all she could feel was Jensen pinning her arms down to where she couldn’t move.

“Omg this so hot.” She thought to herself.

Jared moved his fingers in and out faster and faster as he continued to do his tongue trick driving her wild.   
“Jay, she is acting like a woman possessed, what are you doing down there?” Jensen asked.

Jared lifted his head winked and shook his head at Jensen before going back down.

Jensen took this opportunity and released his cock from his pants and all but shoved it into her mouth. Mel took over and bobbed her head in and out sucking hard and fast. Jared hit another sweet spot which made Mel moan loudly which sent vibrations throughout Jensen’s body.

“Dude, whatever it is you are doing down there keep it up.” Jensen whispered.

Jared moved his fingers faster and faster inside her and before long he knew she was about to come.

Mel moaned again which made Jensen come on the spot and filled up Mel’s mouth sending his seed sliding down her throat. Jensen turned over laying flat beside her trying to catch his breath. 

“JARED!!” She screamed as she came again and again in an earth shattering orgasm.

Jared lay down beside her watching her as she came down from the aftershocks.

Jensen looked over and saw Jared and he moved quickly as he climbed up Jared’s body and locked his lips with his. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck as they got lost in the kiss. 

Mel finally opened her eyes after coming down from an intense orgasm and looked over to see Jared and Jensen and it made her sit up as she watched them.

Jensen kissed his way down Jared’s body nipping and licking as he went. He took all of Jared’s cock inside his mouth and started sucking. 

“Oh Jen, that feels so good.” Jared moaned.

Mel just sat there in awe as she continued to watch the two of them.

Jensen bobbed his head up and down harder and faster as he inserted two fingers inside Jared’s ass.   
Mel leaned down and kissed Jared’s lips as Jensen continued his sweet assault on him. Jared reached down and grabbed Jensen’s head pushing him down holding him there.

Jensen moved his head around doing his own tongue trick on Jared’s cock making him moan into Mel’s mouth.  
Jensen’s fingers start to move faster and faster inside Jared’s ass. Jared starts to write and buck.

“Oh god Jen, don’t stop.” Jared growled.

Jensen moves his fingers faster and faster keeping up with the rhythm with his mouth. Jared grabs and claws at the sheets crying out as Mel sits back and watches.

“Oh god Jen, I’m gonna cum.” Jared moans.

Jensen moves his head up and down faster and faster and all at once Jared cries out as he finds his release. Jensen then lifts up Jared’s legs and eases his cock inside him. He starts out slowly moving in and out of Jared. 

Mel moves off the bed to the nearby chair and sits down watching this happen again.

“Oh my god this is just so fucking hot.” She thinks to herself.

“Jen, that fucking feels good, don’t stop!” Jared cries out.

Mel just sits there and watches and she can feel herself getting turned on. Her fingers slowly move down her body. She reaches her opening and starts to finger her clit. 

“Mmmm.” She moans.

Jared opens his eyes and glances over watching Mel please herself. 

“Hey Jen, look.” Jared says looking over.

Mel with her eyes closed as no idea the boys are watching her get herself off. She moans again as she gets closer and closer.  
Jensen and Jared continue as they watch her. Jensen pounds Jared’s as faster and harder making him cry out again and again.  
Mel cries out her orgasm just as Jensen and Jared find their release and they all cum together as the room fills with moans and screams.

“Lay down.” Jared whispers to Jensen.

Jared gets up as Jensen lies down and goes over to Mel and lifts her up telling her to straddle Jensen.  
Mel does as she is told and lowers herself on top of Jensen. She lets out a soft moan as Jared positions himself behind her and lowers her just a bit and eases the head of his cock inside her ass. She cries out as he inches his way in deeper and deeper inside her. Once all in he starts to move and Jensen moves his hips up and down in rhythm with Jared.

“FUCK!” Mel cries.

They each pound her from both ends making her cry out as Jensen reaches up and grabs both her breasts squeezing and massaging them. 

Jared grabs her hair and pulls making her moan loudly.

“Oh yeah Jared fuck me.” Mel moans.

Jared pounds harder and harder hitting that sweet spot every time. Jensen bucks up and down harder and harder while still holding onto her breasts.

“Cum for us babe.” Jared growls.

She explodes into another earth shattering orgasm screaming out incoherently as she comes again and again.

She falls forward half on Jensen and half on the bed as the boys find their own release. 

All three collapse on the bed and within moments are fast asleep.

The next morning she wakes up and finds both Jared and Jensen tangled up on either side of her. She tries to move without moving them but it doesn’t work.

“Going somewhere?” Jared growls.

She freezes and slowly turns her head to look at him. Her heart melts at the site of his tasseled hair and how he can still look so damn sexy after just waking up.

“Yeah, to use the restroom, and take a shower.” Mel replied.

She hears Jensen stirring on the other side of her and she looks over and again wonders how they can both look so sexy after just waking up.

“Would you like some company?” Jensen asked.

“I would, but I don’t want to be too worn out before ya’lls panel today.” She replied.

“Ok, so we will take our shower and you take yours and we will meet back in your room after we are done.” Jensen said.

“Sounds like a plan, now if y’all could untangle yourselves from me; I will go take my shower now.” Mel said.

Mel tried again to get up but noticed they were holding her down. She rolled her eyes as she tried for a third time and then stopped fighting and looked from Jared to Jensen.

“Ok, guys please let me up.” Mel said giggling.

“We will but, you have to give us something first.” Jensen said smiling.

 

Her heart started beating quickly, “What’s that?” She asked huskily.

 

Jensen leaned down and gave her a warm weak in the knees kiss. She melted into the bed as he kissed her. When the kiss was over Jared turned her head around to face him and he too gave her a kiss that almost made her wet. When he let her go they moved letting her up but all she could do was lie there.

“Ok, you can get up now.” Jared said smirking.

“Okay.” Mel whispered.

Jared and Jensen laughed as they made their way into their bathroom and she could hear the water from the shower running.  
Finally after a moment or two she was able to get up and stumble into her room and into her bathroom and she ended up taking a cold shower.

After about an hour they met her back in her room and she was brushing her hair. She saw them through the mirror and her knees almost gave out. 

“God, they are so hot, I am so lucky right now.” She thought to herself.

She watched them walk up to her through the mirror and Jensen and Jared each put their arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Ready?” Jared asked.

Mel let out the breath she had been holding, “Yeah I am.” 

They made their way to the elevator, and down to the 1st floor. Clif was waiting for them in the car and they climbed in and headed to the venue.

“Ready for our panel?” Jensen asked.

“Oh yeah, I love sitting and watching y’all joke around with each other and the fans.” Mel replied. 

“That is one of our favorite things to do; the other is the photo op.” Jared said.

“Oh, do I get a photo op with y’all?” Mel asked.

“Yes, with me, Jen, and Misha.” Jared said.

“Awesome, I just want to be in a J2M sandwich.” Mel said.

“Is that so?” Jared asked looking over at Jensen.

“Yeah, would be fun, but I don’t know how Jensen or Misha would feel about that. Mel said.

“Well, Jensen how would you feel about that?” Jared asked. 

Mel looked from Jared over to Jensen with a surprised look on her face.

“I would love that, we are talking about sex right?” Jensen asked smirking.

Mel playfully hit his arm, “Well, duh.” 

“Misha would be up for that, I think.” Jensen said.

Mel couldn’t believe what she was hearing; she didn’t know how she got into this situation.   
“Really?” Mel asked.

“Well, we can always ask him...oh shit, I forgot he won’t be there, he is already gone back to L.A.” Jensen said.

Mel frowned but was kinda relieved, because she can barely handle the two of them, if Misha got involved that just might have killed her.

“So I am just getting a J2 photo op?” Mel asked.

“Yes, sorry Mel, I forgot he had to fly home early.” Jared said.

“Its’ ok, I don’t mind being sandwiched between you two.” Mel said winking.

“Oh we know.” Jared winked back. 

She giggled and relaxed for the rest of the way there.

They got to the venue and hurried inside and back to the green room.

“Now, this is where you leave us, to go get your seat.” Jensen said.

“Ok, y’all have fun out there.” Mel said.

They gave her a kiss and she walked out the door. Clif lead her to her seat and she sat down.  
Robert and Richard came out and recognized her and gave her a quick wave. She smiled and waved back as they introduced Jensen and Jared.

Jared and Jensen came out and joked around with Richard and Robert before taking their seats and winking at Mel.  
About halfway through the panel they let everyone know about the surprise. Out came Jim and Jeffery and the crowd went nuts. Mel smiled and cheered as two more chairs were set out and they both sat down. They talked about maybe Bobby and John coming back for an episode or two for next season and the crowed went crazy. A few moments later their time was up and they all said goodbye to the crowd and hopes to see them all back next time they make it to Jacksonville.

After the crowd left Clif came out and led Mel backstage. She congratulated them on a job well done and that she was also shocked with the announcement of the next season.

“Yeah we found out this morning before we left for the venue.” Jared said.

“And you couldn’t tell me?” Mel asked.

“We had to keep it hush hush till the panel.” Jensen said.

“Oh ok, awesome, I can’t wait to see what happens.” Mel said. 

There is a knock at the door and someone saying that it was time for the photo ops.

The boys and Mel get ready and Mel is first to get in line. She gets up to them and the boys embrace her tightly as the camera guy snaps a couple of pics.

Clif is waiting for Mel on the other side and they watch as the line dies down and everyone has their time with the boys.

After everything is done they thank everyone for coming out and they head back to the hotel.

“I can’t believe I have to go back to reality tomorrow.” Mel frowns.

“It has been a great weekend Mel, and we loved every minute of it.” Jared said wrapping his arm around her.

Her eyes started to tear up as she leaned into Jared as one single tear came streaming down her cheek.

Jared looked down, “Awwwww Mel, don’t cry.” 

“I can’t help it, I have had an amazing weekend and it all ends soon.” Mel said whipping the tear away.

Jensen wrapped his arm around her as well and they road in silence back to the hotel.

She goes into her room and lies down staring up at the ceiling. She lets out a sigh as more tears start streaming down her face. She shakes her head as she tries to regain her composer.

“Stop crying Mel, you knew this wasn’t going to last forever.” She said to herself.  
She sat up and went to put her clothes into her suitcase just as Jared and Jensen came into her room.

“We have good news and bad news.” Jared said.

“Ok, what is the bad news?” Mel asked.

“Tomorrow is Monday.” Jared said.

“Well, yeah duh.” Mel said.

“So what is the good news?” Mel asked.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other and then back at Mel.

“What?” Mel asked.

“We talked it over with Jim and we would love it if you would come back to Vancouver with us to be an extra in a couple of episodes we are filming.” Jared said.

Mel’s heart leaped into her throat, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, we leave first thing in the morning that is if you want to.” Jared said.

Mel squealed and ran over to Jared hugging him tightly. 

“I guess that is a yes, but Mel, that means you would have to be up there for a couple of months.” Jared said.  
“Seriously?!” Mel exclaimed.

“Yes, you can either stay at my place or Jen’s.” Jared said.

“Ok, but I have to get my Passport from home first.” Mel said.

“Ok we can do that, but that means we have to leave now to go get it and then come back here so we can fly out in the morning.” Jared said.

“Ok, so what are we waiting for?” Mel said.

They gathered their things and Jensen called down to Clif to let him know what was going on. A few moments later they all climb into the car and drive to Mel’s place. Mel jumps out and grabs her passport and a few more clothes and gets back to the car. On the way back to Jacksonville she calls work and tells them that she won’t be back for another month or so.   
They finally get back to Jacksonville and head to the airport. She is shocked to see their own private jet and she climbs in and they head out to Vancouver. 

“There is a bed in the back if you want to sleep.” Jared said.

“Ok cool, are you two going to join me?” Mel asked.

Jared and Jensen look at each other and nod. Mel goes to the back and opens the door to see a King sized bed her jaw drops. She goes over to feel the sheets when she hears the door shut and lock.

She looks up to see Jared and Jensen smiling wickedly at her as they stalk their way towards her. Her heart leaps into her throat as she backs into the wall. 

Jared is the first to reach her as he grabs her and lifts her up tossing her on the bed. Jensen makes his way behind her as all three of them quickly take off clothes throwing them everywhere. Jared lies down and tells Mel to straddle him. She lowers herself onto his cock and starts to move. She lets out a moan as Jensen positions himself behind her and lowers her head down so she is eye to eye with Jared.

Jensen eases his cock inside her ass and starts to move. She moans as the boys find their rhythm. Jensen reaches down and grabs her hair pulling it back as he smacks her ass making her cry out. Jared and Jensen pound again and again making her moan and writhe. 

“Oh god, don’t stop!” She cries out.

Jared bucks up and down harder and harder. He reaches up grabbing the back of her neck pulling her down and kissing her deep and hard. She moans into his mouth as Jensen pounds harder and harder.

“You like this don’t you?” Jared growled.

“Oh yes.” Mel whispered.

They continued to pound away finding that perfect rhythm and she can feel herself getting close.

“Cum for us Mel.” Jensen growls.

She splinters into pieces as her orgasm takes over making her cry out again and again. A few moments later the boys find their own release.

They lie there trying to control their breathing and the boys fall asleep. Mel takes this moment to get up and gather her clothes and let them sleep. She knows they have a long week ahead of them and so does she. She gets dressed and goes back out and sits in her seat. She fires up her laptop and notices Helen is on.

“Hey wifey.” Mel types.

“Hey wifey, how are things with J2?” Helen types.

“You aren’t going to believe this...but I am on my way to Vancouver, to be an extra in a couple of episodes.” Mel types.

“OH MY CHUCK!” Helen types.

“I know right!” Mel types.

“So, I wanna know details, where are you now, where are they, and what happened?” Helen types.

Mel typed out everything that happened during the weekend and didn’t leave a single detail out, she also said they were in the back of the jet sleeping and who all she got to meet and what she got to see.

“Holy hell Mel, you are one lucky person.” Helen types.

“Oh and by the way...I KNEW IT!” Helen continues.

“Knew what?” Mel types.

“About them and how they do sleep together.” Helen types.

“Yeah but you and I are the only ones that know...well besides their wives, and it is going to stay that way.” Mel types.

“Oh yes of course wifey, my lips are sealed.” Helen types.

Mel hears noises from behind her, “I think they are awake, I gotta go, ttyl.” 

“Ok wifey, keep me updated.” Helen types.

“I will wifey.” Mel types.

She closes the laptop and turns around to see Jared and Jensen coming out of the back room.

“There you are, we didn’t know where you ran off to.” Jared said.

“Yeah, I wanted to let y’all sleep so I came back up here and did a little checking of email and looked on Facebook and twitter to see what was happening.” Mel said.

“We will be landing soon, so we will get you to our place, and then get a good nights rest before Clif picks us up in the morning to go to set.” Jared said.

“Awesome I can’t wait to watch y’all work.” Mel said.

Jared and Jensen took their seats and the landed about an hour later. They got to Jared’s place and had a little fun before heading to sleep. The next morning Clif picked them up and took them to set. Mel was in awe of everything and everyone there and how well they all worked together.

She knew that she would fit right in and hopes that she will be able to stay for more than just a month or two, but she can only hope. 

The End.


End file.
